Living Through History; An Impossible Love
by Healer Starlight
Summary: We've all read fics that have a simple, easy to follow plot. Ready for a change?
1. Default Chapter

Gundam Wing, Sailor Moon, and Escaflowne are the property of their original creator(s), and no  
copyright infringement is intended. I am simply borrowing the characters for my own petty  
fantasies.  
  
Living through History: An Impossible Love.   
By Healer Starlight  
Chapter one  
  
Did you ever wish for the adventure of a lifetime? To find all the answers to your past?  
Questions like, Who are my real parents? What kind of a background did my family have? Who  
am I truly? Where do I belong? Will I ever find out?  
Trust me, you're better off not knowing ... or maybe not. I, for one, will never regret finding  
out.  
Keep in mind though, when you get one question answered, there are always more that  
follow. And if you can't handle what you find, then its better not knowing in the first place.  
But, that's not my style. Once I set my mind to something, I finish it. Which, Wufei could  
probably testify. I said I was going to throw him into the pool. It took several attempts and many  
bruises but I succeeded.  
But, I'm getting ahead of myself now. You don't even know who I am, and by now, are  
probably wondering.  
My name is Tanya Yuy. Yes, you guessed it. I'm related to Heero Yuy, but not they way you  
think I might be. I not his daughter nor his grand daughter, but his descendent. That's right, his  
descendent, I was actually born around seven hundred years after he died.  
Wondering how I could have meet Chang Wufei, if I was born hundred of years after the  
Gundam pilots died?   
It's a long story and I should probably start from the beginning. But where did it truly begun?  
Some would say it began when I landed on the mystical world known as Gaea, but it didn't start  
there. Others say that the adventure started when I meet Sailor Pluto and was thrown into the  
same time era as Heero Yuy, but ... that's not it either.  
It actually started when I was just a little kid, no more than four, when I had actually step  
through a warp point, or as some would say, a black hole, which took me to the far past! Even  
though, that event probably set this adventure in action, I will start telling the story about the time  
I was seventeen. So pull up a chair and sit down, you're going to be here for I while.  
My name is Tanya Yuy. Code name: Silent Ice, and this is my story.  
  
~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~  
  
Like? Hate? Please, pretty please, let me know!!


	2. Chapter 1: It Begins

  
Gundam Wing, Sailor Moon, and Escaflowne are the property of their original creator(s), and no  
copyright infringement is intended. I am simply borrowing the characters for my own petty  
fantasies.  
  
  
Hi, everyone!!  
I like to thanks Golden Goddess for reviewing. And to answer you question, Tanya is an original character.  
Thanks again.  
  
Now to the story!  
  
The adventure started, well, the one that is most important to me anyway, started when I just move to Tokyo and transfer to a school called Jubban District High School. I will admit this, there are some very interesting people there, many that I will never forget, even though there are some I wish I could. But that's the easy way out.

  
* * * * *

  
Throwing the uniform's shirt over her head, a girl no older than seventeen looked at the clock with her green tinted blue eyes.  
BRING!  
Shaking her head, she walked over to the clock and quickly shut off the alarm thinking, '_I don't know why I even bother setting the alarm in the first place. I'm always up before it goes off.'  
_ Sighing, she grabbed her school bag and walked out of her apartment towards school. '_I know, I'm going to be early, but it will be best if I get to know the grounds before starting. Besides this way I won't get lost, easily.'_  
A few minutes later, she stood by the gates to the school running a pale hand through her brown chin length hair in hopes of repairing the damage done by the wind.  
Taking a deep breath, she started toward the building she thinking, '_Might as well, get this over with. The sooner this day is over with, the better off I will be.'_   
It didn't take her long to find the office, but then again, maybe that was because she had been in more complex buildings when she was four. Stepping quietly into the room she walked towards a young man. Clearing her throat she said, "Excuse me sir, but I believe I'm suppost to talk to you about my schedule, today."  
The young man jumped in surprise and turned around, his dark blue eyes wide with shock as he studied her. After a few minutes, and a glare from the teenage girl, he cleared his throat and said, "I'm sorry miss. I don't remember who you are. But if you'll step into my office, we can see about that schedule." Walking towards the door in the back of the office he continued, " I am Mr. ...."  
"Wasureru" The girl interrupted smiling as she noticed the look on his face and then said, "My name is Tanya Yuy. I'm the transfer student from the St. James Academy. We talked earlier on the phone."  
Swiping at the bang that had fallen into her eyes, she continued, "I'm believe that we also arranged my classes on the phone too, so all I really have to do is pick it up."  
A spark of recognition appeared in his eyes and he replied with a nod, "Oh, yes I remember now." Grabbing a folder from his desk he pulled out a piece of paper and handed it to Tanya saying, "There you are, Miss Yuy. I hope you have a pleasant year here."  
Bowing, she replied, "Thank you, Mr. Wasureru. I hope you have a good day."  
Quickly she exited the room and headed toward her first class, Math.  
A couple minutes later she walked into the room and looked around. Seeing that no one was there, she set her bag on the floor, shut the door, and walked to the teacher's desk thinking, '_OK, there has to be a seating chart somewhere, not many teachers let the students sit where ever they want_.'  
After looking through some drawers and several folders she pulled out the chart and looked it over. She added her name and returned it to it's place. That done, Tanya sat down at the computer and let her hands fly across the keyboard thinking, _'Now lets see, if I'm not wrong the seating chart should also be on the computer, all I have to do is some little, adjustment.'   
_A couple minutes later she stood up muttering under her breath, "Mission complete." Checking her watch, she grabbed her bag and walked out of the room thinking, '_I have about two hours left before school start that should allow me to hit the rest my classrooms and finish yesterdays school assignments with no problem.'_

* * * * *__

_'Let's see. If 6.02 x 10 to the twenty-third over 1 mole is equal to 7.74 x 10 to the twenty-sixth...'_ Sitting in her seat in math class, Tanya worked on her chemistry as her teacher took roll.   
"Usagi?" The teacher asked, while looking around but received no answered. Sighing she marked the paper in front of her and said, "Tardy agai....." The door was thrown open and a blur rushed through the room running to her seat while saying, "I'm here!" Just as the golden blur was starting to past Tanya's desk, it accidentally stepped on one of the books sending her flying backward, arms outstretched. With lighting quick reflexes, Tanya grabbed one of the blonde girl's arms with her left hand and started to pull back.  
Dropping her pencil, she swiftly got out of her seat and caught the girl with her other arm, affectively stopping her fall. Opening one of her tightly closed sky blue eyes, the girl looked up and smile. "Thank you."  
"No problem" After helping the girl to stand, Tanya sat back in her seat and started back to work on her chemistry. _'Then the answer is...'_  
As the blonde girl opened her mouth to say something the teacher interrupted, "Usagi, go sit down!"  
Seeing the other going to her seat, which happen to be right behind Tanya's, the teacher grabbed her lesson plans and said, "Thank you. Now class we will first go over the assignment and then... Wait a minute." Realizing that something was out of place, the teacher scanned the room with her green eyes and stopped when she spotted Tanya. "Are you new here?"  
Nodding, Tanya replied, "Yes, Miss Uchidi. I am. I just transferred here from my old school."  
"Well, I see you already got your books, that's good. So Miss...." Miss Uchidi trailed off.  
"Yuy. Tanya Yuy."  
Nodding, the elder woman said, "So, Tanya, why don't you tell us a little bit about your self."  
"My name is Tanya Yuy. I'm seventeen. " She glared at all boys in the class that were staring at her like a piece of meat. She could feel her green-blue eyes turned to a Prussian blue. That was the strange thing about her. While her normal eye color was green tinted blue, they would become dark blue when she was annoyed. And if she was mad, they turned a hard emerald, which sent most people running. After a moment of silent glaring she gave her warning, "And anyone who tries to flirt with me will regret it."  
As the teacher started class again, Tanya finished her chemistry. '_1.29 x 10 to the third mole.'_ She had barely showed any work but she hated messy papers, anyway it was easy enough to keep track in her head. Putting her work back in her folder, she paid full attention to the rest of class.

* * * * *

A few hours later found Tanya sitting under a tree quietly eating her lunch while reading ... or at least trying to.  
"Hello, Beautiful, mind if I sat with you?" A tall, dark haired boy asked. Not waiting for a reply he sat next to her and put his arm around her shoulders.  
Not even looking up from her book as she flipped the page, Tanya said in a deadly tone, "Remove your arm or, I will remove it for you."  
Not realizing the danger he was in he slid closer to her as he said, "Oh, come on Beautiful, you know you need a big strong man like me to protect you." Rubbing her right shoulder with his hand he continued, "And I'm sure we can think of some way for you to repay me." Looking at him with disgust, she stood up as did he to keep his arm around her shoulders.  
Turning around to face him she took one step closer and said coolly, "I'm sure we could, but there is one slight problem." With that she rammed her knee up between his legs and punched him in the face as hard as she could.  
After the boy had collapsed to the ground in pain, she bent down, her emerald eyes flashing dangerously she hissed, "I'm not some weak, baka onna that needs a weak, baka ecchi to protect me, understand little boy?"  
Seeing his slight nod of pain, Tanya grabbed what was left of her lunch and her book and started walking toward the school doors hearing the kids whisper.  
"See her?"  
"The new girl?"  
"I heard she was expelled from her old school."  
"Really? I heard that she used to be insane when she was a little kid."  
"No way! Really?"  
Narrowing her eyes Tanya stopped, threw her lunch away and spun on her heel and started to walk toward the school gates, thinking, _'Those bakas don't even have an inkling of what they are talking about'_. Just as she reached the gates, she heard someone yell, "TANYA! WAIT!"  
Looking over her shoulder, she saw Usagi running after her. Decieding to wait for the blonde to catch up she leaned against the gate with her arms crossed over her chest.  
Panting, Usagi asked, "Were you thinking of leaving?" Tanya nodded. "Why?"  
"Because."  
Tilting her head to the side, Usagi studied her before saying, "That's not a very good reason."  
Shrugging her shoulders, Tanya replied in monotone, "I don't care."  
Just as she was about to turn and walk out of the school gates Tanya faintly heard the words, '_I'm sorry, princess.'_ They didn't come from Usagi. It was more like they were being spoken to her. Before she knew what was happening, a black hole opened right underneath her and Usagi's feet.  
_' NO! Not again. I don't want to go through this again. I just wanted to find out about my past. To find someone who will love me for me. Is that too much to ask?'  
_As she and Usagi fell father into the hole she closed her eyes. _'I wish I could go somewhere, where I can at least start finding out who I really am ... to find my roots.'_  
She felt herself being pulled upward. Snapping her eyes open she saw a blue beam around her. Looking down she saw Usagi still falling and then, she suddenly disappeared.  
"USAGI!!!!!" Then a second later she disappeared from sight, without a trace of being having ever been there.  
______________________________  
Like?? Hate?? Please let me know!


End file.
